


Heart Disease

by fishintheouterspace



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishintheouterspace/pseuds/fishintheouterspace
Summary: R虽然杀人无数，但由于某些原因，上帝觉得他还有机会不下地狱，所以派27来导正他。





	Heart Disease

天使如何降落在人世间，想必世界上是很少活人有幸能亲眼目睹那一刻发生的。

 

某个大城市的高级酒店，Reborn住的是顶层套房，他从来不是一个奢侈的人，但花钱向来不手软，因为不能保证自己还有多久的寿命可以挥霍，就只好借此弥补。午夜十一点，应被月光洒满每一处角落的室内被窗帘遮盖得严严实实，身为杀手的Reborn深知注重隐私即是在保护自己的性命，于是当某个陌生的来客从五十层楼的窗外爬进来，还笨手笨脚地碰到一旁的落地灯，Reborn差点没开口请他把现场恢复原状。

 

男人从年轻时养成睡前读书的习惯，至今仍旧自律地执行。他先前吃了药，逐渐产生的副作用令他昏昏欲睡。沢田纲吉来的这会儿正好碰上Reborn闭目养神的时候，只见宽敞的室内没有行动的人影，徒留盏盏明灯寂寞地运作。他丝毫没有隐藏气息的打算，尽管脚步声被厚重的地毯统统吸收，他不知道当下的自己在Reborn眼中就是一个全然不合格的入侵者。

 

当沢田纲吉在卧室的床上看见Reborn脸上覆有一本尚未看完、反盖着的书，明显一副看书看到睡着的模样，他凑近瞧了瞧，小声唤道，「Reborn。」

 

「睡着了吗，」Reborn听见那位入侵者嘟嚷了一句，「也不知道关灯。」

 

「啪」的一声，灯光尽数熄灭，沢田纲吉满意地扑腾两下翅膀，飞到床边替杀手扯好被子，伸手正要拿开对方盖在脸上的英文小说，没等他的指尖触及书皮，一只厚实的手掌覆上他的手腕，紧接着一阵天旋地转——

 

沢田纲吉发出一声惊呼，回过神时，整个人已经被摔落上床，动弹不得。

 

Reborn一手钳制对方双手压在头顶，一手摁在腰窝，右脚膝盖则抵在这人柔软的臀部及大腿上，全身上下搜索了一遍，没发现凶器，即便如此Reborn也没有掉以轻心。身下人不停地扭动身躯，却抵抗不了来自上方的地位优势。尽管这位陌生来客的力气极大，连Reborn都不得不使出八成的劲才能压制住他，男人仍旧因着身体的重量与肌肉量取得了短暂的胜利。

 

身下人发出短促的鼻音，挣扎的翅膀还不放弃希望，啪哒啪哒地扑扇着，搔得Reborn心头一痒。他依旧保持在戒备状态，右手却从对方腰窝挪开，看着眼前一对在晦暗夜色下宛如散发淡淡的光芒的翅膀，终究按捺不住好奇地摸了一下，分岔的羽毛从他指节中刷过，熨着和人相同的温度。他诧异于手下温暖的热度，抽回手又几番试探地摸上去。

 

反抗的举动在男人摸上翅膀时骤然停止，沢田纲吉喉咙泄出一丝呻吟，先前的挣扎化作一池软水，洁白羽翼带着尾端的羽毛颤了颤。腰也被男人给摸软了，整个人陷进床铺里，气力尽失，声音因为半个脸庞埋在床单而闷在里头，乞求道，「不⋯⋯不要碰⋯⋯」

 

嘴上说着拒绝的话，模样却持着一副欲拒还迎，凹陷的腰部曲线下，愈显挺翘的屁股倔起在男人眼下晃来晃去；翅膀微弱地扑腾着磨蹭他脸颊，分不清是示好抑或勾引。 Reborn松开左手的桎梏，可怜的天使两只手腕上短短的时间已经遗留下半圈青紫的勒痕，他将人转过身之后抱起，天使的面容一半暴露在皎洁月光下，能看见他受自己逗弄而通红的鼻尖，被一头蓬松凌乱的头发衬托得可怜极了。还有一边衣服在方才的混乱之中滑落肩头。他让天使的下巴倚在自己肩膀，又伸手去玩弄那一双罕见的、人世间根本不可能出现的东西。

 

Reborn沿着他翅膀根部直摸到尾端，爱不释手，「不说说你的目的？」

 

「目的⋯⋯？」沢田纲吉被摸得尾椎发痒，从屁股麻到脑袋，身子一阵哆嗦，「没有目的啊⋯⋯」

 

男人掐了一下翅膀，换来天使一声呜咽，继而又温声哄着他，「再仔细想想。」

 

沢田纲吉被欺负得眼底氤氲，「⋯⋯不要再做坏事，带你去天堂。」

 

眼前的人传来一声轻笑。天使分不清其中的情绪。

 

没让他有时间琢磨，Reborn蓦然攥住天使的后颈向后扯开，头一低便将他唇瓣含吮进嘴里。沢田纲吉手腕抵在Reborn胸膛上，男人仿佛尝到果肉香甜气味一般的深入追寻，将自己的唾液渡入天使口中的同时吮吻他柔韧的舌头。

 

沢田纲吉被熟练的舌吻搅得脑子里一塌糊涂，面颊泛起不正常的潮红，眼前像是渡上一层水做的薄膜，看不清任何事物。翅膀在他身后各自张了开来，从毛孔至每一片羽毛都彻底地舒展。交换的唾液半强迫地喂进嘴里，被天使一滴不落地咽入喉咙，直到他换气的速度和吞咽的节奏打乱在一块儿，来不及吞下的晶莹液体从嘴角淌落。

 

随着承受不住引力，啪嗒一股重量落上他胸前的白色袍子，沢田纲吉经过这么一下，才蓦然回过神，猛地奋力挣扎，「先生！」

 

「这算你口中说的坏事吗。」

 

沢田纲吉挣扎期间重新跌回床上，嫣红乳晕从下滑的衣服边缘露出，乳头若隐若现。他的屁股仍坐在Reborn盘起的腿上，嫩白大腿贴在男人精壮的腰侧，天使毫无自觉此刻姿势究竟有什么问题，因为天界仅告诉他们性行为是拂逆之事，并没有教授他们相关知识。

 

他用手肘支起上半身时衣服又往下滑落一截，一颗粉嫩乳头再无遮掩地彻底暴露在空气中。男人没有理会，反而伸手往白袍底的大腿根探去，就在他毫无阻碍的碰上天使的稚嫩茎身与后头隐约泛滥流水的穴眼，他有些出乎意料地挑起眉，「居然什么都没穿。」

 

「色情的种族。」

 

遭人类蛮不讲理讥讽的沢田纲吉从喉头挤出可怜的呜咽，下身却不受控地翘起来更多，他听见男人慢条斯理扯开裤链的声音，目光无法移开于是亲眼看着那根粗壮阴茎从裤头里弹跳出来，生殖器无关长相，无论那人的脸多好看行为举止多么禁欲，胯下的一根肉茎都是无一例外的丑陋狰狞。

 

Reborn骨节分明的手握住了他自己的那根事物，不同于自慰时攥着便急于上下撸动，此刻的他更像是为了撩拨眼前的——整个目光黏在他阴茎上，舍不得挪开一分一毫的天使。

 

男人的举动落在沢田纲吉眼里俨然成了慢动作，拇指在形状饱满硕大的龟头上打着转，前端冒出的半透明黏液充当润滑作用，被手掌带至布满恐怖青筋的整根柱身，性液的腥膻味逐渐在卧室里扩散。

 

沢田纲吉几乎是在闻到男人的一霎那无法克制的进入高潮。鼻腔充斥性的气味，在没有外物刺激的情况下，后穴猛然收缩，涌出一股淫水，前方不不经人事的粉嫩阴茎勃发至极致，随后铃口一张，浊白精液喷射而出。

 

「还挺有天赋。」

 

听不懂男人打趣的低语，天使射精后脱力躺倒回床上喘着粗气，还来不及平顺呼吸，男人揩着他精液的手指猝不及防地插入了肉穴，食指和中指将他羞涩的肉壁撑开，露出其中瑟瑟颤抖的鲜红模样。

 

「里面⋯⋯不要看⋯⋯求求你先生⋯⋯」天使被他的举动吓到了，屁股不住扭动，伸手想去遮挡Reborn的视线，行动却在半路被拦截，让男人一把握住手，五指紧扣按在耳边。 Reborn确实没再看了，挺着胯下那一根粗长肉棒对准他软呼呼的穴口，在外边磨蹭。

 

天使在性事上确实拥有无师自通的天赋，翕张的肉穴自觉含住龟头的顶端，效仿先前被手指肏开的频率一吸一放。

 

Reborn粗略地捅了两三下，便一举直插到底。

 

「唔呃——」沢田纲吉被撞出一声咬碎在牙关里的尖叫，他往后仰起头来，脖颈拉出一条优美的弧度，身体像是要被捅穿了似的。

 

肉壁被全然陌生的生殖器完全捅开，稚嫩的甬道抽搐不断，吸得Reborn不得不停顿几秒，才接续着大开大合地插干。沢田纲吉细嫩的双腿都绷直了猛打颤，白花花的大腿抖出了和屁股被胯骨撞击出的一样的肉波，待僵硬的肌肉松懈下来后被Reborn抓着小腿扛上肩膀，粉嫩的肉穴被他肏到淫水四溅，噗滋噗滋响得一声高过一声，天使下身的东西再次颤颤巍巍地翘起来，和着对方强劲腰身撞击自己的力道晃前晃后，飞溅的液体有时会落到自己胸前，「不行了⋯⋯我不行了先生⋯⋯不要了⋯⋯」

 

沢田纲吉全身上下泛着情动的粉红色，翅膀尾端似乎也有一些粉色的迹象。 Reborn这时才注意到周身和地上散落了几根羽毛，应该是被抵在床上狠磨蹭掉的，男人罕见地大发慈悲，将人转了一圈，改为匍匐在床上的姿势。

 

Reborn沉腰再次把性器挤入紧致后穴时，听见天使发出呻吟，「唔⋯⋯好深⋯⋯」

 

Reborn亲吻他被蹭掉羽毛的部分，他发现自己对这一双翅膀格外感兴趣。尤其当他以任何方式触碰，都能引得身下人敏感地咬紧后方。沢田纲吉觉得自己的腹腔都被对方的性器占满了，涨得难受，想往前爬又被抓回来按着后颈继续肏。他的上半身被按着伏在床单布料上，高级酒店的床单再高级也粗糙于衣服布料，这就可怜了他掉出衣服外的那颗乳首，被卡在衣服边缘，后头不懂得怜惜的男人接续不断的顶弄使他整个人在床上磨来磨去，更是让他觉得自己的乳头快被磨破一层皮了，「先生⋯⋯换个姿势⋯⋯我好难受⋯⋯」

 

「你不是知道我的名字么。」Reborn轻咬他耳朵，「喊个试试。」

 

「Reborn⋯⋯Reborn我好难受⋯⋯啊啊啊！」话才说到一半，男人握住他手臂将他拉起身，沢田纲吉面对面坐入他怀里，屁股下杵着一根灼热的阴茎，龟头还是被他穴里的水滋润过的模样，泛着一层油亮的水光，早被肏得熟烂的肉穴碰触到龟头便紧紧地吮吸，上半身的重量使他像欧洲古代钉在桩子上受刑的人，无法控制地把肉棒吞得更深。

 

Reborn下身猛地一顶，把自己凿进最深处后开始发力地插干。

 

「不要了真的太深了⋯⋯呜⋯⋯」粗长的阴茎贯穿整个甬道，龟头甚至碰上直肠口，在入口处碾磨打转。 Reborn还低头含住他暴露在空气中早已硬挺起来的乳头，放在齿间啃吮，用舌尖刺探凹陷进去的乳孔。他一手扯下天使另外一边的衣服，两指合并夹住那边的乳头向外拉扯，惹得天使口中想抱怨什么却总被他下身给撞得支离破碎。

 

直到最后沢田纲吉被快感侵袭到溃不成军，手指扎进Reborn些微出汗的发丝，绷直了双腿哆哆嗦嗦地狂打颤，湿润眼眶可怜兮兮地盯着Reborn，被汗水沾湿的头发黏在额角，双颊和鼻头发烧似的泛红，整张脸皱成一团。

 

男人似乎知道他想要什么，低下头凑近他的嘴唇，吻住他舌尖。天使被吻得意乱情迷，恍惚间肉穴被顶到某一处，猝不及防的高潮令他眼前一片空白，他无声地尖叫，后穴止不住收缩，粉嫩的茎身剧烈跳动，随即射出一道道白浊，身后的翅膀不再掩藏真实面貌，各自朝左右两方伸展到极致，险些碰上卧室墙壁。

 

这是Reborn第一次看见沢田纲吉身为天使的全貌。


End file.
